


[Podfic] Waking Emma by carolinga

by fire_juggler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>If Emma needs "true love's kiss" to remember her past, there's only one thing Regina can do to break the spell.<br/>Takes place post-3x11. Regina's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Waking Emma by carolinga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171764) by [carolinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinga/pseuds/carolinga). 



> Many thanks to carolinga for giving blanket permission to record podfic, to analise010 for giving this a listen-through before posting, and the mods at WAGFAPE for allowing a (very) last minute submission. *hugs*

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waking_emma.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waking_emma-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/waking_emma-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
